


full moon

by leetheshark



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, ZsaszMask Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetheshark/pseuds/leetheshark
Summary: A stolen moment behind the Black Mask Club.ZsaszMask Week Day 5.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	full moon

Victor lights his cigarette with shivering hands. It’s too fucking cold out, but Roman doesn’t let him smoke inside the club. He pockets his lighter—in his front pants pocket, because he didn’t bother to bring a jacket down from the loft tonight—and gazes up from the alley behind the club and into the sky as he takes a pull.

Gotham is too polluted to see stars, but behind the gray fog, the full moon shines. Victor puffs out his own smoke and watches it curl upwards into nothing. Roman’s supposed to be in a business meeting right now. Victor tries to listen in, but he can’t pick out Roman’s voice over the crowd and the music.

When Victor asked if he could take a smoke break, Roman all but shooed him away. He doesn’t need Victor glued to his side _all the fucking time,_ he said, he has other bodyguards. Roman almost never gets snappy with Victor. He must be stressed tonight. Which is fine—Victor knows how to deal with Roman better than anyone else does, and sometimes, the best way to deal with him is to leave him alone. Roman doesn’t like to feel suffocated.

Victor finishes his cigarette and drops it to the ground. He doesn’t get time away from Roman often, and Roman hates smoke, so Victor takes the opportunity to light another. He’s a few puffs in when the door swings open. Victor doesn’t have to look, because he knows exactly who it is. He knows the sound of Roman’s breathing, especially when Roman is upset. He knows, better than anything, the feeling of Roman looming over him.

“Hey, boss,” Victor says. “How’d it go?”

Roman doesn’t say anything. He closes the door behind him and leans against it, looking up at the round white moon. There isn’t much nature in a place like Gotham. You have to take what you can get.

“Fuck,” Roman sighs. His voice cracks. Victor rests his free hand on Roman’s shoulder, and Roman instantly swats it off.

Right. Bad mood. Apparently, the meeting didn’t help.

Victor doesn’t try to touch Roman again. As long as Roman isn’t throwing things, Victor can let him be. The alley would be silent, if it weren’t for Roman’s heavy breathing and the distant music playing inside the club. People must be looking for Roman by now—there’s always someone who wants to cozy up to him and try to use him for favors.

Minutes pass. Every once in a while, the headlights of a passing car light up the alley. Roman glances side to side, making sure no one else is around. Then, he wraps his arms tight around Victor’s middle and drops his face into the crook of Victor’s neck. Victor leans back into Roman’s warmth. He can feel Roman’s mouth trembling against his neck, and he’s not sure if it’s from the cold or whatever happened inside.

“Sorry, boss,” Victor says.

“It’s alright.” Even though Victor expected anger, Roman just sounds dejected. “It’s not your fault.”

“I shoulda been there with you.”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything.”

It’s true. Everything always goes wrong for Roman, especially when it comes to his business. Victor even has to chip in sometimes. (Really, most of the money they spend is Victor’s. Victor doesn’t bring it up.) It’s not fair. Roman deserves better. He deserves to have the whole pathetic world on its knees for him.

But if he can’t have the world, at least he has Victor.

(And Victor's more than happy to get on his knees.)

“Wanna close the club early?” Victor turns his head to lock eyes with Roman and raises his eyebrows. “Let me take care of you?”

Roman sighs. “No. Later.” He nuzzles harder into Victor’s neck, warming his face. “You should come back inside.”

“You said I can’t smoke inside.”

“Then stop fucking smoking.”

Victor puts out his cigarette against the brick wall and follows Roman back into the club.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacketarearmpants) 💙
> 
> (edited 11/17/2020 to add a line)


End file.
